Mortal Kombat: Apocalypse
by OppositeCentaur
Summary: Events have been set in divine motion as Earthrealm lives in peace, but a prophecy has been foretold to the Elder Gods that soon, the reckoning will come and a grand figure will rise to obliterate all in it's way. It is the Apocalypse. Old and new friends must reunite to prepare themselves against this upcoming oblivion, and even old foes will turn to the side of light. OC included
1. Chapter 1: A New Ally

For Many years, perhaps decades; has Mortal Kombat thrived and became the main form of agreements. Many times has Earthrealm been attacked by Shao Kahn and his forces of Outworld, but always has he been defeated by the guardians of Earthrealm. Raiden has forever set this as with the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang. Now, time has gradually passed and Shao Kahn is no more, for now. Events have been set in divine motion as Earthrealm lives in peace, but a prophecy has been foretold to the Elder Gods that soon, the reckoning shall come and a grand figure will rise to obliterate all in it's way. It shall be, the Apocalypse. Now, old and new friends must reunite to prepare themselves against this upcoming oblivion, and even old foes will turn to the side of light. But many will want to see this chaos be brought upon and wish to rue havoc against all their enemies. Where will you stand?

Time: 8:00am  
Location: Subways of New York.  
A lone figure skulked through the dark metropolis of the subway, he dragged his feet along and trodded at a slow pace. His aura was full of sorrow and anger, and his scales shined across the few shimmering lamps. His fangs glimmered but his smile was not there. He roared in hatred as he remembered the promise many had gave him in the hope of resurrecting his race, but too many times had he been gullible and fell for their lies. No more would he stand for it, but the fact was he was empty now: just a shell of drought. Raiden lurked in the shadows and glanced at the figure, he then turned to see the figure indeed behind him.

"YOUU! What are you doing? Sssneaking on mee?"Asked the lone ninja.

"Reptile!" Raiden sent of a force of electricity towards Reptile and toppled him over.

"You wisssh to end me asss well?" Demanded Reptile.

"No, that is not my reason for coming here. I wish to make a truce, the Apocalypse is coming and we need all the allies possible. You're the only one that could possibly join with us, you act to be evil when you want a true goal."

"What isss in it for mee?" Asked Reptile.

"Resurrection of your race." Replied Raiden.

"Hah! I've heard that one too many. You will deceive me and I will be left to die."

"Ah, but when was the last time you heard it off a true Elder God?"

"Hisss! You guarantee your promissse?" Asked Reptile.

"Indeed I do, as long as you seclude yourself in Outworld and not attack humans."

"It isss a deal. What about my current form? I cannot keep hisssing all the time." Said the lizard.

"That can be fixed, I will return you to your ninja form, and you shall hide identity once again. Aaza kaya baga kawa!" Shouted Raiden as a strange light engulfed Reptile and in a few seconds he was back in his klassic costume, as well as feeling stronger.

"Very well Elder God, take me where we should go."

"Indeed I will." Then they teleported to the Wu Shi Academy to meet with Liu Kang.

* * *

"Wait here for Liu Kang, I must find some other people." Raiden vanished and Reptile stood alone.

Reptile waited when suddenly a kick came out of nowhere spilling green blood. Reptile flinched around to see a familiar muscular figure with no top and kung fu landex trousers. He wore a red headband and some gauntlets and the Mortal Kombat belt clinched to his waist.

"Liu Kang! Why do you attack me? I am on your side."

"Oh yeah? I'll believe that when I see it, I needed to test your reflexes, and it seems they are not up to date. I will now test you in Mortal Kombat to see if you are truly capable of fighting for us. I do not trust you but Raiden does, and that's good enough."

"Enough talk! Fight!" Shouted Reptile as the two kombatants lunged towards each other in a frenzy-filled and kicks were traded and a head snap was inflicted upon Reptile. He staggered back then adjusted his neck into place. He then performed a serpent's run and elbowed Liu Kang from behind, then he kicked him and finally spat acid upon Liu Kang's stomach. Lui Kang brushed off the pain and socked Reptile square in the face as he tried to throw a left knee into Kang's stomach. They both exchanged a few punches and kick until Reptile got the better of him by smacking the Shaolin in the chin with a right forearm. Using this to his advantage, the lizard quickly jumped onto his back and using his knees, he launched him some yards away. Lui Kang landed on his face, stomach, and chest. But Lui Kang quickly recovered and while Reptile tried to go in for the win, Lui Kang parried a kick and smashed his thigh into Reptile's temple, defeating the green ninja.

"No!" Exclaimed Reptile as he rose up from his massive injury and pain, blood dripping down his face.  
"How did I lose?!"

"It seems solitude and peace has given your lack in kombat. You need to train once again. And I am more than inclined to teach you." Said Liu Kang.

"As so am I, enemies we may have been, but the past is gone now. The present matters as the effort will strike the future." Came the voice of Kung Lao as he came out from his seclusion.

Reptile, angered by his defeat and humiliation of having to learn off the Shaolin, hesitantly agreed and the training began straight away.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy?

Many weeks had gone by with Reptile training with Lui Kang and Kung Lao. Reptile had become stronger and better at fighting, his reflexes more faster and even on par with Lui Kang's. Reptile had proved himself to be a worthy ally to the Shaolin.

Then one day, while Reptile was training with the two Shaolin, a dark figure who radiated an unknown aura of deep crimson came falling from the sky and crashing down onto the training grounds. Rising from the small crater he had created, his veins seemed to flow a bright red that shown through his skin. His eyes, resembling a visor, peered at the kombatants and flashed. He flexed, causing a small tremor in the ground and some form of electricity to spark around him.

Without hesitation, Lui Kang leaped high and kicked the figure in the face. He staggered back, but easily regained his footing. Reptile ran forward with a Serpent's Run, but was stopped in his place when the stranger had shot cosmic thunder at Reptile and paralyzed him shortly. Kung Lao teleported behind him, but the stranger quickly noticed his presence and dropkicked him towards a wall. Liu flew forward with his bicycle kicks and managed to land 3 kicks. The stranger countered by grabbing him in mid-air and powerbombing him towards the ground. Reptile confronted the figure and began to exchange punches. The figure saw an opening and threw a devastating right elbow towards Reptile's right jaw with an agonizing crack. As Reptile was sent relaying and trying to put his jaw back in place, the stranger stepped in and uppercutted Reptile into the air. He then disappeared in some sort of dimensional rift and reappeared in front of Reptile. He landed two hits into Reptile's abdomen before hitting him in the forehead with a double axe hammer, sending him crashing to the ground. Before Reptile could even get up on his elbows, the stranger fell down and crash landed on Reptile's spine, causing him to scream in agony and spurt his acidic blood from his mouth. Kung Lao recovered and threw his signature razor hat, but without even looking in its direction, the figure caught it between his left index and middle fingers. He looked at Kung Lao, grunted, spun around once and then flung Lao's hat back at him in a discus fashion. The hat flew at Kung Lao five times faster than how he would regularly throw it, so he barely had enough time to jump out of the way before the hat embedded itself in the wall behind and cutting his right cheek. The stranger jerked his head to the left as anticipating someone. He did, but he didn't react fast enough as he was sent flying when Raiden suddenly appeared and hit the stranger with his Electric Fly move and smacking the figure into a wall.

Raiden stepped back a few feet, standing tall. He yelled to the otherworld being, "Who are you? What is your purpose here?"

Once he had gotten back up within a matter of seconds, the unknown being grunted and explained in deep raspy voice while his eyes seemed to blink in some sort of Morse Code,"I am Vortigon. I'm not of this world. I have traveled to this planet, after mine's was obliterated, coming to test my strength. You have a long way to go."

Raiden, looking puzzled at Vortigon's appearance, as it looked nothing like he'd seen before, said," What exactly are you? You look nothing like a creature from Outworld or the Netherrealm."

"I am what you humans call 'an alien'. I have been around for centuries, but when my kind, the Yin-Kro, had been dispersed by another race called the Morphians, I had to take refuge on this ball of dirt. I could say, 'I bring you no harm'." Explained Vortigon, followed by a short grunt.

Raiden pondered. What should he think of this newfound enemy? Could he be an ally? He would have to figure that out later. All he knew was that Vortigon wasn't to be trusted.

Raiden opened his mouth to declare his thoughts on this new creature, but before he could utter a word Vortigon had disappeared in a cloud of space matter. Raiden sighed in disappointment.

Reptile, finally regaining conscious, hissed," How dare he make me look like a fool? I shall rip him limb from limb!"

"It's okay," Lui Kang said coming forward to help Reptile up, "It seems that he's gone, but I'm sure it won't be the last time we see him."

Reptile spat in disgust.  
"Do not treat me as your own human! Do not forget that while we're temporary allies it does not mean we are friends."

"Watch your tongue lizard!" Demanded Kung Lao.

"You wish to fight? Then fight!" Challenged Reptile. At that instant the two were at each others necks but Raiden soon stopped them.

"While I agree in the terms of Mortal Kombat, violence is only neccesary to the mutual enemy. We must find that alien, and confront him, discover what his true motives are. Now I have asked Sub Zero to come at noon but I haven't had contact with Scorpion. Liu Kang, travel to the Netherrealm and locate Scorpion and tell of his proposition." Ordered Raiden.

"As you wish, it shall be done." Replied Liu Kang.

"Reptile, locate Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, see if they're willing to co-operate, but by the Elder Gods; be careful as they are not to be trusted. Shao Kahn is dead now and will not pose a threat, so the devious duo should be willing. And Kung Lao, go and find Sonya Blade and Jax, let them know of the threat and ask for their assistance. I will try and find some more allies, if those cyborgs will help..." Raiden vanished and the others were soon on their way to require the assistance in their quest to find what they believe to be a newfound enemy, a more powerful threat than they had encountered before.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

Kung Lao, under the orders of Raiden, arrived at the Special Forces Base where he expected Jax and Sonya to be located at. He walked in, and to his shock, the whole place was in ruins. Bodies and broken machines had littered the floor. At the corner of his eye, he saw a figure limping out of the shadows. It was Kano. Without hesitation, Kung Lao ran forward and grabbed him by his tattered shirt.

"What are you doing here, Kano? Is this your doing?" Demanded Kung Lao, raising a fist in the air, readying to strike Kano's already bruised and bloody face.

Kano, spitting blood out, answered," Ay mate, I know what you're thinking, but this wasn't me!" Kung Lao, unsure if Kano was telling the truth or not, questioned him, "Then who did it?"

Suddenly, Jax ran into view, seeing Kung Lao holding Kano by his neck. Jax ran towards the two and pulled them apart and getting Kano back onto his feet again. Kung Lao was confused. He knew Jax and Kano had never gotten along. In fact, they were bitter enemies. He decided he would ask later. He asked, "What's going on?"

Jax answered to Kung Lao," First off, this was not Kano's doing. We were interrogating him because we saw him in the back corridors of this base. Meanwhile, two people blasted in from the front door. One of them, I suppose a demon of some sort, spewed flames from both of his arms, setting everything on fire. The other one I suppose, possibly someone from the Brotherhood of the Shadow, duplicated himself and had his clones go apeshit on this base. It was total chaos!"

Jax paused and looked behind Kung Lao. " Kung Lao, get down!" Jax yelled tackling Kung Lao to the ground. Kano also fell towards the ground as well, as a rocket had flew pass them, blowing up a gas tank just mere yards away, sending the three rolling a few feet. Kung Lao looked up to see a gray horned demon creature. Over its face, oddly, it was the skull of an ox. It had liquid-metallic arms that seemed to morph from time to time. His legs were that of oxen, but were much more bulky to support his massive body and tall stature. Pieces of armor made of bronze, leather straps, and bones adorned his torso, shoulders, and thighs. They looked old, cracked and bent from possible years of fighting. His left arm had morphed into a samurai sword and held it against Kung Lao. The demonic being's skull rattled as it bellowed," I am known as Gozu, and you will not see the end of this day".

Gozu raised the sword up high and brought it down. Kung Lao had rolled out of the way and threw his hat at Gozu. The hat had chopped off the monster's left arm. Kano flew forward with a Cannonball and knocked Gozu down. Jax then picked him up by his neck and punched him twice on the ox skull. He threw him down onto his spine with a crackling noise.

At that instance, a ninja possibly, walked out of the shadows, holding an unconscious Sonya by her torn jacket.

The ninja, hefting a huge sword with various symbols of an undecipherable language inscribed into it over his right shoulder pad, saw his comrade, Gozu, on the ground and said," Tsk tsk tsk, big mistake you made there. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xien. I am the sole survivor of the forgotten Zhoakeran civilization in Outworld." Clad in deep navy blue attire, an iron mask covering the bottom half of his face and a silver crest held above his eyes, and pieces of armor around his triceps, thighs, shins, and forearms, Xien fit the agile fighter role compared to the immensely powerful Gozu.

Behind him, were 3 other warriors that resembled Xien, all holding their sword in a stance, ready to fight. Suddenly, all three Xiens behind the first had their heads chopped off from Kung Lao's hat. Their bodies disappeared in smoke as they fell to the ground. The original Xien, distracted by the events that had transpired behind him, on the other hand was hit by Jax's Energy Wave, dropping Sonya to the ground.

Kano quickly grabbed Sonya, exclaiming," C'mon mates, we need to get out of here!"

Gozu had gotten back up, his left arm now regenerated. The monster, thrust his arms into the ground and caused an earthquake to start bringing down the place.

With that done, Jax shot a grappling wire, with Kung Lao and Kano with Sonya, holding tight. Jax shouted into his arm transmitter which went on the intercom, "Everyone needs to evacuate the building and meet at the Wu Shi Temple. Good luck to you all." Collective, but faint confirmations were heard as many wounded began to run for the exit, followed by those who were barely hurt in the invasion. The kombatants were zipped through a chute and into a a jet plane that some Special Forces had prepared for any of those escaping awhile ago.

Soon, Jax, Kung Lao, Kano, Sonya, and a handful of Special Forces agents arrived at the Wu Shi Academy. Kung Lao, very tired and scarred huffed," We shall wait for Raiden here. We need to rest up a bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reptile traveled to Shang Tsung's old temple to see if he was there. By his surprise, a shadow hit him out of nowhere and another sped past him.  
"I know that hit, I know that darkness! Noob Saibot I presume." Reptile said.

Another shadow came out from behind a pillar but he was more solid than the others. He spoke:  
"Indeed, you are Reptile. Shinnok should have killed you ages ago, but it is weird how things change. Correct? Now fear me! And kneel before the next lord of the Netherrealm! Hahaha!" Laughed Noob Saibot.

"I kneel before no one anymore, I serve myself! And Shinnok controls the realm, how would you have gained it? He is too powerful."

"Not anymore, his power dwindled due to a fight with Fujin and I took the advantage to send him to the lower depths of Hell! Now I control it, and only I say what goes. Now kneel or die!" Ordered Noob but all of a sudden a fiery skull blasted him out of view. Shang Tsung came to the scene and a portal opened with Quan Chi stepping out. Shang Tsung spoke to the dazed wraith.

"We have been looking for your power Noob Saibot. Ever since Shinnok's power was ripped from him, we tracked it down. And then we found you. We thank you dearly." Shang Tsung laughed maniacally as he purged Noob of his great power and a green channel of energy ported between himself and Quan Chi sharing the power. Quan Chi glared at Reptile.  
"You remember us don't you? Our deadly alliance, and the broken promise. Mess with us and I will gladly rip out your bones and get my good friend Goro to tear you limb to limb. A big hulking figure stretched out from the shadows and some device was located upon his chest. He roared in anguish. The two opened a portal up and stepped through. Shang Tsung quickly glanced and spoke at Reptile.  
"The Apocalypse is coming, can you feel it? Tell your masters that our power joins Vortigon." Then they vanished.

Noob lay there unconscious and stripped of his power, then a smoky figure approached him and spoke in a raspy robotic voice.  
"Noob Saibot, Cyrax, Sektor, and I have pledged our alliance to you as you have been deemed worthy as the only one to defeat Shinnok. Your side is our side." The figure and Noob soon disappeared into a blinding light.

Reptile stood there wondering his next move, when a red ninja came behind.

"There are many of them, but we are more! Help us, and we will help you and your goal for light. The creature is dangerous, that we know. But our strenght and yours combined will be enough. We must find the one they call Kabal and recruit him. Come!"

"Indeed, then let us go Ermac." Replied Reptile.

* * *

Liu Kang scourged deep into the Netherrealms and fought many undead creatures. When he thought he wouldn't find Scorpion, a familiar voice was heard and a strange pain and tug was felt in Liu Kang's backside.

"Get over here!" Shouted the yellow garbed ninja as he pulled in Liu Kang then kicked him away.

Liu Kang recovered to his feet and pointed to the ninja.  
"Scorpion! I do not want to fight, I wish to make a proposition!" Said Liu Kang.

"Less talk, more fight! You can tell your task afterward, if you survive!" Shouted Scorpion. Liu Kang nodded and performed a flying kick towards Scorpion but he dodged and caught the monk's leg then dug an elbow into the knee, bending it inwards. Liu Kang screamed in pain then recovered and shot a fireball in the spectre's face, making him stagger. He glared at Liu and threw a fist at his temple then followed with an uppercut. Whilst he was in the air, Scorpion grabbed his leg and threw him to the floor smashing his face and drenching it with blood. Liu Kang bellowed in agony and just as Scorpion was about to finish him, the spectre froze with ice covering him. A voice spoke behind him.

"Cease this foolish fight immediately Scorpion! It is not neccessary as the real fight is above." The ice melted and Scorpion turned towards the familiar face.  
"Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero smiled and helped Liu Kang up.

"We have to get to the Wu Shi academy, will you help us fight this new threat?" Asked Sub-Zero.

"I might as well, at least I will kill someone stronger than the monk." Replied Scorpion.

"That is good enough for us, thank you." Spoke Liu Kang and then a fire engulfed the trio and they teleported to the Wu Shi Academy.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering For What's Ahead

The group of Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Kano, and Jax began training as soon as they were healed. Several minutes into training, Lui Kang, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero appeared and greeted them. Each group exchanged their stories that had taken place moments ago.

Jax, in the middle of the conversation, grabbed Kano, "I just remembered something, we actually never asked why you were in our base..."

Kano, caught by suprise, stammered," Well, I-I-"

"SPIT IT OUT, KANO!" Demanded Jax, raising his fist in the air. Kano asked if he could be let down first before giving his explanation. Jax agreed and put him down.

Kano began with his story, "First of all, Kabal and I were in Earthrealm when we decided to end the Black Dragon Clan. Yeah, that's right. The Black Dragon Clan is no more. Now you see, we decided to stay close allies and find you guys and call for a truce. We were mere yards away from reaching the Special Forces Base when suddenly we were attacked by these two robots. Now, they looked all spiffy and shiny and what-not. However, they look menacing, the kind you shouldn't take lightly. You know, like me." He chuckled, much to Jax's lowering temper.

He continued, "One of them called himself Razik while the other one only known as Swordplay. Razik was sort of a blue-ish color with a chrome finish. Its face had two slits for the eyes and mouth and these little parts jutting out about around the head, like some helmet gear. It had on what looked like some sort of pack on his back, probably some jetpack or something of the sorts. He also looked well-built and heavily armed. A toy like him would sell millions on the black market, I'm sure of it. Swordplay was a plain simple black and silver finish. This one looked almost identical to Razik, but without the jetpack gizmo and was slightly taller. Swordplay also sported these four arms, though the bottom two were retractable. Each one of them sprouted blades out of these gauntlets on each of its four arms, kinda like that one Tarkatan fellow. I bet this one would have gone for much more than the other bot. Both of them had glowing red eyes. Swordplay had blades come out each of his 4 arms and started swinging them towards us. It didn't look like some savage brute swing around aimlessly, no. This one know how to use his blades correctly. Razik told him to hold them off while he charged his ion cannons or something. Kabal decided to go against Swordplay while I went off on Razik."

Sonya interrupted, "Hold on, Razik, right?" Kano nodded in agreement.

"We built him!" Sonya Blade exclaimed while turning to Jax.

"Yeah, Razik was built shortly after Shao Kahn was defeated so that we had an upper hand when it came to fighting criminal scum like you." Jax said has he eyed their somewhat untrustworthy ally, Kano.

Sonya continued, "Razik escaped when its A.I. went haywire and began firing upon the place. I always kept a close eye on him, since I was the one who overlooked Raziki, or Project R.25 as we codenamed it. While Razik destroyed about a quarter of the base, it cornered me and aimed its ion cannon at me. I tried fighting back, but then it would always get the best of me. I then tried dialing the code onto my transmitter to shut Razik down, but then it took a hold of my wrist and crushed it and giving me this nasty bruise. I got into my fighting stance again, but then its eyes flashed white and Razik flew out of the building. It's been over 3 months since we heard from it until now. So go ahead, finish." Sonya motioned to Kano to resume what he and Kabal went through.

Kano pondered a bit to recollect his thoughts.  
"Hmm, let's see... Oh, and then I shot me laser eye at Razik, but it just reflected. So I took out my knives and tried slashing Razik. It dodged most of them, but I got a few good cuts in there. Kabal, on the other hand, was able to knock out Swordplay for awhile. Razik pointed his hands at us each and laughed. Kabal flashed forward and dug his hookswords into each side of Razik's head. Soon his eyes turned from red to white. Razik, possibly had no idea what happened to him. It started twitching about and then it looked at both of us. Kabal took his hookswords out and now Razik's head be hanging at an angle, which I thought look pretty funny to me. He then flew off into the sky to god knows where. Swordplay got up and went after Kabal. During their battle, Kabal told me to go to the Special Forces and get help. I wanted to stay, but he insisted that I go, so I was 'Fine, I'll back mate.' I broke into the back and you guys found me. You guys actually never gave me a chance so say why I was there since you two wouldn't shut the hell up and let me finish...

"Shit, I don't even know if Kabal is still there or not. Someone come along with me so we can go find him and see if he's safe and sound...or dead."

* * *

Reptile traveled with Ermac to the last location Ermac had sensed Kabal in. Ermac explained the story of Kano and Kabal's dissolution of their clan. Reptile just spat at the statement. They arrived in a bizarre wasteland, bizarre because of there was two denizens that fitted the adjective. A creature with 4 arms with blades: Swordplay but the other one was not familiar with Ermac's senses.

"This one is new, it had not fought Kano nor Kabal." Said Ermac. Suddenly the figures turned and Kabal was in the smaller creature's hand. This one was wrapped in burned bandages and had ragged fangs and its hair was crisp and dry and hung in threads. Its eyes were visible as they were burning red and from what was seen, it had really pale skin. It spoke in a deep slow voice.  
"Fresh. Meat. Must eat before. Gas mask man."

Swordplay then bended in vision and suddenly transformed into a fully hooded person with dark black and violet robes. Two yellow eyes pierced from within its dark shroud. It's face was not visible. By his waist was a lasso with with golden handle and a small thorn at the end of the lasso whip.  
"Disguise depleted. Swordplay has returned to base, Ermac." Said the hooded person.

"Viper, we meet for the first time yet your psychic energy protrudes your name." Replied Ermac.

"Indeed it does, as I will it to be. I suppose you have not met Diantra, this beast of female wonder? Good news then, or she would have killed you. I want to save you for myself, but it can wait as I watch you suffer. You may have this masked thug back, but only if your green ninja can at least beat Diantra." Viper then clapped his gloved hands together and Diantra twitched. She then set her uneasy eyes upon Reptile, but Reptile was focused and he didn't budge.

Diantra shuffled forward, slowly tracing her steps. Reptile remained with his stance then switched it to the style of Pao Chui. They looked at each other until suddenly Diantra lunged quickly towards Reptile. Reptile sidestepped out the way and brought a massive elbow upon the creature's head then followed up with a heavy knee. He went in for a high kick but Diantra recovered quick and grabbed the leg, then twisted it and sank her fangs into Reptiles thigh. Reptile bellowed in pain and spat at her face, leaving a burn. He spat four times before she succumbed to her pain and knelt. Reptile advanced to finish the beast, and was just about to rip his mask off when suddenly Diantra sniggered and grabbed Reptile's legs and flipped him over onto his back. She stood and repeatedly stomped on him, with him coughing out green blood at every stomp. Viper laughed maniacally and mocked Reptile.  
"You cannot defeat Diantra, she feels no pain and wants only flesh. You cannot defeat her!"

Reptile boiled anger at this and spat a huge glob of acid at Diantra's face and she staggered back. Reptile mocked the creatures.  
"Yeah? What's that then?" He kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her arm, twisted it around then snapped it with force. He then pulled hard and ripped the limb off. Diantra screamed in fury and attempted to attack Reptile but he parried the attack with a kick then used the arm as a weapon, beating her around the head consecutively until she bled profusely. She staggered around with daze in her eyes. Reptile dropped the arm and approached Diantra. Viper shouted with sorrow in his voice.

"Do what need be done, finish her." Reptile nodded and ripped his mask off, revealing a reptilian face. He bulged up his throat until he looked exhausted, and then he spewed out a gallon of acid onto the whole of Diantra's body. She burned in agony and screamed between her death.  
"Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Haha! Meat." She fuzzed into a puddle of acid and a black skeleton with three eye sockets remained. Reptile equipped his mask and threw his arms up in triumph. He glared at Viper.  
"Very well green child, the masked thug is yours for now. We will be back though, and the apocalypse is dawning, soon a brand new dusk will be born and the universe will bow before it or it will crumble into dust like the worm it is. Farewell for now, I hope we will fight in the near future, lizard. And Ermac, you will be mine to destroy, until then; stay alive." He vanished in a purple cloud of light and Kabal staggered in confusion. He looked at the two and asked.  
"What happened, where is Kano?"

"At the Wu Shi Academy, and that is where we and he thus you shall be headed next.' Replied Ermac, then he grabbed the duo and teleported back to the academy.

* * *

Xien and Gozu had escaped from the Special Forces base before it had exploded.

They reported to their master, known as Osiris, a powerful demon from the Netherrealm who fought for the same dream as Shao Kahn's, to conquer all. With a horned skull enveloped in black flames with piercing orange eyes, his body adorned with battle armor made of the strongest substance he could find. When Shinnok's power was weakening, Osiris took the opportunity to wretch from him the little power he had left and overthrew him and assume the title of ruler of the Netherrealm. Not wanting to attract attention to himself, he would rule in secrecy. Osiris built an army that rivaled the Dragon King's in loyalty, numbers, and strength.

To his left side were Warpoz, a hulking brute of Chaosrealmer who loves to fight whenever he gets the chance to. In his more younger years, he would partake in various fights, some ending with him beating a person to death with his own fists. After decades of fighting, his body had been built into a chiseled and hardened figure that no weapon could ever leave a bruise or cut on his iron-like body. Since he was unable of conjuring magic like his colleagues now, he relied on brute strength and endurance. He can easily take on the likes of anyone and anything, regardless of size. Warpoz wore a helmet that concealed his true face. No one, not even Osiris know who he truly looks like. He also wore metal gauntlets to soften his punches so that he could take his time in brutalizing his opponents.

Both men were a force to be reckoned with and to be approached with caution, whether they're fought together or separately. The duo's aura radiated with evil and darkness that filled their wretched souls.

Sitting on a throne to the right of Osiris, the most stunning, beautiful woman anyone had ever laid eyes on that would make any man buckle his knees in a failed attempt to keep their composure. Her gorgeous appearance could attract any succubi (who knows, she's probably done it). Her hair voluptuous, curled, flowing raven-black hair reaching down to her shoulders, glowing emeralds for eyes, luscious red lipstick, and dark eyeshadow brought out the vibrant radiant glow of her perfectly round face. Sporting a blood-red halter top that's barely covering her sizable breasts, and dress over her long bright legs and red two-inch stilettos. She wears various arm bands and bracelets over her black gloves that show much of her hand and only stopping where her middle digit starts. She eyes her king and interlocks her hand with his. This woman, Marie, is proud to be his queen.

Xien, bowing before Osiris, reported, "Master, the targets have escaped, but we know where they are located... The Wu Shi Academy."

Osiris, getting off of his seat, said with a deep demonic voice, "Good, good. I believe that is where we may also find the Shaolin Monks. Where is Viper? What of the Diantra creature?"

Xien replied, "We tracked them down to their last known whereabouts, but we came upon the skeleton of the Diantra. She's useless to us now if she fell to a lowly Zaterran scum. If anything, I assume Viper returned to his spying within the Brotherhood of the Shadow." Osiris nodded and turned his head as if he foresaw someone coming into the room.

A dark figure with cracked goggles and a crooked smile walked into the room and proudly announced, "Osiris, we have now successfully built two more robots and Swordplay's repairs are nearing completion."

"Great, we'll need all the force we need," Said Osiris with pleasure, "Bring them in!"  
Soon after, two metallic figures fresh out of the factory, one trudging, the other in a quiet stride, arrived next to dark figure. The scientist said," The one on my right is named Exon and the one on the left is named Gadget X-ecutioner Unit 517, or GX517 for short."

Exon was made up of a platinum plating, folded over numerous times, not even the sharpest or sturdiest of weapons can leave a scratch or dent. Heavily armored, Exon was made to be an up-close fighter with no other weapons such as cannons or lasers equipped. Only armed with wristbands that could absorb kinetic energy and turn it into more power and strength, it would prove to be a strong asset.

GX517 was a foil to Exon. While Exon was big, heavy, and stronger, GX517 was more lighter, nimble, and agile. With the ability to fly, GX517 was more of a fighter that fought from medium or far-range, though it was very capable to hand-to-hand kombat. Equipped with lasers, rockets, beams, and the sorts, the red and white robot was as deadly as any of Osiris's henchmen.

Osiris, impressed with design, yelled, "Let's see how they do in Mortal Kombat! Mike, make two clones and have them duel against Exon and GX517."

Xien immediately deployed two clones and commanded them to fight the two robots. The two sides bowed to one another and assumed their kombat stances.

Clone #1 rushed forward with a sword swing to the abdomen at Exon, missing, leaving him wide open. GX517 then grabbed Clone #1's arm and snapped it like a twig. Clone #2 then came in from behind and slashed Exon's back, but the attack brought fruitless results. Exon punched #2 in the stomach twice before kicking him to the ground. #1, now unable to wield his sword, tried to drop kick GX517 in the face. GX517 dodged the kick and followed it up with three kicks to the thighs, abdomen, and head. #1 recovered confronted the Gadget X-ecutioner and exchanged a few hits. With a left haymaker that made GX517 staggering, followed up with a Hurricanrana and a few stomps , it seemed GX517 was a failed project. But unbeknownst to #1, GX517 was busy calculating its next moves in milliseconds. GX417 took control of the fight after unsheathing a blade of ionic energy and wounding #1. Springing back up and unsheathing its other blade, GX517 lunged at #1, both blades in an X formation and slashed at his chest, leaving deep crossed incisions. Slowly losing breath, #1 stumbled to his feet. GX517 shot a lasso-like beam that wrapped around #1 and began to thrash him about, smashing his broken body into the walls, floor, columns littering the throne room, and windows. After bashing him 10 times, GX517 flung his #1's limp body into the air. As his body was twirling midair, GX517 unopened a chest compartment, revealing rockets that were shot in rapid succession at #1. The body exploded in a mass of blood and chunks of meat. From the fiery cloud, #1's head came flying at the robot's direction, GX517 catching it with ease. As it looked at the head, complete with cuts, blood, bruises and cold deathly stare, the head became enveloped in a ball of smoke before dissipating completely.

Only mere feet away, Exon was making quick work of #2. Despite using agility to outrun the sluggish robot's heavy attacks, a midair strike would result in being grabbed in midair and slammed to the ground. #2's strategy to attack Exon's presumed weak spots in the chink of its armor plating was unwise. Exon also possessed the ability to harden his more weaker points at the cost of his already sluggish performance. The juggernaut is capable of becoming an almost immobile invincible statue. After tiring out #2, Exon softened its joint and assumed a boxing stance, now rushing #2. Exon struck #2 multiple times, resulting in internal bleeding, cracked ribs, and completely shattered #2's left arm. #2 stepped back a few feet as Exon slowly closed in on him. With all his might left in him, #2 ran and tried to jump kick Exon's face in. But it was not enough. With pressure sensors located throughout its body to absorb any kinetic energy, Exon absorbed the blunt force behind #2's hit. As soon as it was charged up, Exon simply shoved #2 back few yards away. Exhausted, #2 was barely able to stand up to his own too feet to support his battered body. With no possibility of #2 being able to defend himself, the juggernaut went in for the kill. Using the kinetic energy it had taken from #2, Exon charged its right fist and superman-punched #2's face in, shattering his nose, popping an eye out, completely unhinging his jaw, obliterating his face. The damage done would make #2's unrecognizable had no one knew who he was. As #2's body slumped to the floor, he slowly dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

Impressed, Osiris thanked the scientist and commanded that he finish repairing Swordplay and add more immunities onto his body. The scientist, with a crooked smile, said," You're welcome, master, I'll get right on it." He then ran out the room to fulfill his orders.

Warpoz and Osiris turned to each other and nodded as if they were telepathically speaking to one another. They each knew exactly what the other was thinking about.  
Osiris announced, "We are to attack the Wu Shi Academy once Swordplay's repairs are finished. I require the help of all of you: Warpoz, Gozu, and Xien, as well as the newly built henchmen, Exon and GX517 and Swordplay once he's finished being upgraded and repaired." He turns to his queen.

"I want you to stay behind. Your assistance is not required my dearest. Maybe another time, if that suits you."

Marie pouted, but reluctantly agreed. She reached across over the throne arms and cupped Osiris's face and kissed the the bare, black, charred flaming skull that was his face. She emerged from the kiss unaffected by the flames that surrounded his head.

Osiris stood up from his seat and everyone in his throne room immediately bowed before their emperor. With a snap of his finger, a stone table with shifting sand rose from the floor and Osiris, Xien, Warpoz, and Gozu surrounded all four sides. The sands formed by itself into the shape of the Wu Shi Academy. They planned an invasion consisting of two of Osiris's elite units and an army of Xien's shadow clones, followed by the three robots from north entrance and the four following behind. They planned to attack in what would be early in the morning for Earthrealm.

* * *

In a deep, dark hideout that was Quan Chi's Sanctuary located in the remote locations of , Vortigon, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung discuss matters.  
Shang Tsung announced, "Tomorrow we shall attack the Wu Shi Temple. With Noob Saibot's power, nothing can stop us. We are to put an end to the Earthrealm warriors so our conquest will become reality".

Quan Chi added, "I shall call upon the Brotherhood of the Shadow and raise an army of undead warriors. We shall attack at sunrise once we have all gathered."

Each of them exchanged looks. All eyes were now on Vortigon, who they formed a new alliance with. They know nothing of the brooding alien, but when they heard of his "attack" on the Wu Shi training grounds and his victory against the Shaolin Monks and their former ally, Reptile, the Deadly Alliance thought they would be a powerful adversary and have him join their ranks.

The atmosphere was empty, but something was brewing up. Vortigon's true intentions were going to be revealed when their invasion of the Wu Shi Temple would take place.

The two sorcerers eyed the crimson glowing alien, who quietly nodded and they too would nod as well. Quan Chi waved his hands in a circular motion, opening a neon green portal with skulls circling the perimeter. They all entered, making preparations for their incursion of the Wu Shi Academy.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

After returning to the academy, Raiden was discussing plans with Liu Kang when Ermac interrupted them.  
Raiden asked, "What is it?"

"Devastation looms over the horizon as the shadows of death reaches the Wu Shi Temple."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Asked a concerned Raiden.

"I received a distorted vision. A new enemy, related to the ones Sonya, Kano, and Jax have encountered, are planning an invasion. When, I do not know for certain, but it will be in the next few days."

Liu Kang added, "I see. Everyone must be on high alert. I will assemble everyone and hold a meeting in an hour."

Raiden said, "Okay, we shall make a defensive plan to hold off these new enemies. Ermac, do you think you can make out any more of what you saw in your vision?"

Ermac closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. He inhaled deeply and replied, "Yes. The Deadly Alliance are returning. A dark alien with red glowing marks accompanies them, followed by the Brotherhood of the Shadow. They too plan to bring an army as well."

Raiden and Lui Kang stood in shock, but thunder god regained his composure. "I see. Vortigon has returned as well. The threat is greater than what we could have ever imagined. I'll think of a battle strategy. Lui Kang, Ermac, ready our warriors for the meeting." Both of them bowed and began working on their commands.

Raiden sat in a room in the temple, meditating and contemplating any outcomes. He pictured his fellow comrades being slaughtered, dying gruesome deaths. He brushed the terrible thoughts out his and regained peace in mind. Then, he could create a plan to fight back these invaders with minimal to no casualties. Their lives would be in his hands.

He opened his eyes and rose from his seated position. He whispered to himself, "May the Elder Gods watch over us."

* * *

And hour later, Raiden called for an assembly, attended by every single person within the Wu Shi Academy walls, including the kombatants.

Raiden stood atop a platform above the monks, the Special Forces agents, and the kombatants. He started, "Ermac has received a vision bearing grave news. The Deadly Alliance and a new cohort of theirs named Vortigon have resurfaced. Vortigon is nothing like we have faced before. Singlehandedly, he defeated Reptile, Kung Lao, and Lui Kang."

He recounted their first encounter with the alien, much to the shock of the Earthrealm warriors, a chuckle from Kano, who was punched by Jax, Reptile spatting acid in disgust, and Scorpion snickering, but the Shirai Ryu ninja remembers to not underestimate his opponents.

Raiden continued, "The Deadly Alliance plan to bring along with them members of the Brotherhood of the Shadow to back them up. Ermac also tells us of a new threat that I believe rivals that of Shao Kahn's. We do not know much of this enemy, but they too plan to bring an army with them as well. A medium sized one, but who knows how ferocious and skilled in battle they are. I have proposed a strategy that, if followed correctly, in addition to the strength and will in all of you, will be successful and destroy these threats."

Raiden went over the plan, having Shaolin Monks stationed just inside the walls in case of any melee fighting and Special Forces agents lined atop the walls to provide heavy fire from atop and some to join the monks as well in hand-to-hand kombat. Raiden had also stationed some scouts within three miles to relay any sight of the enemy.

There had only been around 225 monks, ranging from the ages of 90 to as young as 10. However, each one of them had been trained in the style of Shaolin Fist, shared by Kung Lao, from the age of 3, learning to channel their inner chi so that each strike was their most powerful. With bodies trained to be hard as rock and hands as hard as iron, they trained from dusk until dawn, some even staying up for days on end to toughen their bodies to human peak perfection. The older students would start learning from the age of 16 to choose a weapon style that they would choose wield their lives, so they are also welcome to learn other weapon styles other than the one they specifically chose. They trained their entire lives up for this very moment. They wished to help Earthrealm kombat any forces that would threaten their peace. Raiden had the monks and others below the age of 20 to not participate in the fight and reach a safe haven, accompanied by a few of the middle-aged and the those older than the age of 75 for protection. They left that night at 10PM. Raiden oversaw their departure, blessing their journey.

"May the Elder Gods watch over them," Raiden said to himself.

The Special Forces numbered in at only 50 members, but at least another 25 or so arrived as quickly as possible with more weapons, supplies, equipment, and so on to help out in the upcoming war. More could have arrived, but the higher-ups were unable to send more since they were busy dealing with other worldly and other-worldly conflicts.

Despite the small numbers, they were determined to beat these invaders, knowing too well that some won't survive the conflict.

"We must prepare ourselves, everyone will train against this army tomorrow, and we will gather our forces. Be strong warriors, and be prepared. The plan is this:

We will have all the forces guarding the academy and Liu Kang and I will remain here around the training grounds in case we are attacked here. Kano, Jax, and Kabal, you lead the north. Scorpion and Sub-Zero, lead the west. Ermac and Kung Lao, guard the south. Finally, Reptile and Sonya guard the east. From the looks of things, these threats shouldn't pose a problem in small numbers. We will be victorious, we must! Until then, farewell warriors."

Sonya looked uneasy fighting with Reptile. Reptile smelled the fear and glanced at her.

"Do not worry, I will not bite. We're allies for now, so bask in it while you still can. I care for my reward, and that shall be enough for me." Said Reptile.

"What's your reward?" Asked Sonya.

"My family." Replied Reptile, then he walked away to train with the other kombatants. Sonya watched as the lizard popped Scorpion's nose then prepared for a spar of Mortal Kombat. The fight was beginning in a day, and this was just the end of the beginning.

Everyone began making preparations. The Special Forces mounting machine guns and setting any traps like tripwires setting off mines. The monks began laying out scout posts along the forest, some nesting in the trees and underground. Each scout posts consisted of three people, each taking watch while the other two slept. They consisted of only Shaolin or Special Forces or a mix of both. They patiently waited for the enemy to come.

* * *

The Deadly Alliance were discussing any more last minute additions to their plans. They made minor changes, but the plan remained the same: An all-out invasion and slaughter everyone in their path.

In Quan Chi's Sanctuary, Shang Tsung declared, "The Brotherhood of the Shadow will invade from the east and west. They are used as a decoy as Quan Chi and I are to come in from the south entrance. You, Vortigon, will crash down onto the training grounds like you have weeks ago. Using the element of surprise, you will begin to use your awesome power to annihilate all in your path. With our almighty power and strength, nothing can stop this Deadly Alliance!"

Shang Tsung and Quan Chi laughed while Vortigon remained silent. Earlier, both sorcerers discussed whether having the alien as an asset would benefit them. Since they shared no history together, they did not trust Vortigon at all. They plotted to turn on him once his use to the duo had been fulfilled. They expected the alien to put up a fight, just as Raiden had done when Quan Chi and Tsung had tried to resurrect the Dragon King's mummified army. Because of that encounter, they also expected to win such a fight. They had beaten a god together. A mere alien who easily defeated a two Earthrealm scum and former lowly ally wouldn't be much of a threat when confronted with trickery, sorcery, and unpredictability.

Within half an hour, an army of 800 members of the Brotherhood of the Shadow had assembled in the Sanctuary, willing to do Quan Chi's bidding.

Quan Chi raised his arm in the air and shouted," Today, the threat to our conquest will be vanquished and Earthrealm will be ours!"

The army bowed in response, some hissing and some grunting. Many were armed with daggers and swords, but the majority were brandishing a weapon of choice for the cult: a sickle-like weapon attached to a rope. Quan Chi opened a portal to Earthrealm and he, Shang Tsung, and Vortigon, followed by the Brotherhood of the Shadow, marched in to be transported within a 10 mile radius of the Wu Shi Academy. Their plan is now in motion.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the everyone, a figure clad in dark black and purple parted from the group before they entered the portal. With his glaring yellow eyes watching from behind a column, he watched as they marched into the portal. The portal closed and the skulls that circled it dispersed and faded into oblivion. The figure looks behind him as a blue-eyed assassin eyes him and readies his weapon, ready to subdue the traitor. The black and purple figure lashes his whip and wrapped it around the the assassin's neck and pulled him forward. As the assailant falls in front of the figure's feet, he raised his foot and stomped on his would-be assassin's head. With a forceful yank, the figure snapped the assassin's neck.

The figure became enveloped in purple mist, with the Brotherhood of the Shadow's body in tow.

* * *

Two units of Osiris's elite army numbered in at 500 overall. He believe he didn't need that much since they were the best of the best in his massive army. Xien cloned an army of 250, adding the total to 750.

Meanwhile, a purple mist began to swirl out of thin air next to Xien and Warpoz as they readied the army while Gozu and Osiris stood by. Marie was holding Osiris's arm, gently caressing it while she eyed the army as they marched into formation. From the mystical formation, Viper stepped away from it, dropping the dead assailant at his feet.

"I have to cover my tracks somehow," Remarked Viper.

Xien turned to him, looked at the dead body, and back up to Viper, "Where have you been?"

"You should know by now. I come with great news." Viper snickered.

Everyone but the army eyes him. Gozu, Marie, and Osiris make their way down from their platform to confront the master of disguises.

Osiris asked, "What is it?"

"Those two sorcerers or the 'Deadly Alliance' as they called themselves, that alien person named Vortigon, and an army consisting of the Brotherhood of the Shadow numbering about 800 are making their way to the Wu Shi Academy. Now, I assume you probably want to postpone your plans?" Replied Viper.

Marie, Gozu, Xien, Osiris, and Warpoz exchanged looks. Osiris was going to speak, but Viper interrupted.

"Pfft, I supposed you're not going to let these measly excuses for 'conquerors' get in the way, right? We're going through with the attack?"

Osiris grunted at Viper's rudeness, to which the spy apologized. "Yes, we'll continue the attack. We shall slaughter everyone out path. Everyone who isn't aligned with me shall perish beneath my feet should they choose not to beg for mercy." Bellowed the Netherrealm emperor.

Viper and the others bowed to the emperor. In a matter of minutes, the army gathered in formation as Marie performed a spell to create a portal that lead to the bamboo forests surrounding the Shaolin Temple. Osiris kissed his queen and assured her victory and bloodshed, to which the maiden smiled so innocently, it could deceive any being that draws breath.

Osiris lead his four personal henchmen and the army and walked through the portal. They arrived 10 miles from the north entrance to the Wu Shi Temple. After a moment of silence, Osiris turned to his army and commanded them to split in two groups and invade from the east and west entrances while the five of them would come in through the north. The army raised a fist to their chests and battle cried. They marched off their separate ways while Osiris and the others waited awhile before making their way to the academy.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning. The sky was dark, but it began to slowly lighten with an orange and purple tint as the sun came over the horizon. Nick, a Special Forces agents and two monks, Chang and Han, sat together in a little outpost 50 feet atop a tree, overlooking a pathway that had been carved into a mountainside that led to the Temple. They were one of few groups that were located in the outskirts of the Temple, within the the perimeter of the three-mile radius. The area was quiet, barring the sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling the trees and bamboo leaves around them.

The two monks meditated while the agent was busy fiddling with a gadget and checking on his weapons. Chang assured Nick to stay calm as he sensed turmoil in the agent's head. Ha invited the agent to join him in meditation, showing Nick the proper way of sitting in the Indian style and placing one hand atop the other with the palms facing upwards. Nick was then shown how to breathe at regular intervals, slowly inhaling deeply through the nose and slowly exhaling through the mouth, all the while keeping their eyes closed to focus on calming the mind in pursuit of enlightenment.

Nick found himself in deep meditation for what seemed like hours when it had only been 5 minutes. The beeping of his device broke the silence and their concentration, much to the annoyance of the two monk, but did not show any outward feeling of it. Nick scrambled to the device, recognizing the particular alarm. The device picked up a mass reading of dozens coming through the pathway that they watching over. They were hidden well enough in the branches, so they evaded sight of these invaders. The sky had brightened a little, so it was easier for them to see from their post to the pathway below them.

Nick found his heart pounding. The device mapping 100 foot radius around them began beeping and vibrating out of control. The readings now saw about 100 coming that way. His hands shook rapidly. He tried to re-calibrate the machine, but his nervousness got the better of him and he dropped the device down the tree from their outpost. When he looked down, he saw them.

The Brotherhood of the Shadow unit sent down that pathway, marching with their weapons at their sides, only about 50 feet away. The agent looked at Chang and Han. The two monk nodded at each other and grabbed their weapons, a broadsword and two hookswords. They slid down the tree and stood in the path of the invaders. Nick was shaking, XM2010 enhanced sniper rifle to his side and Beretta pistol just inches away.

"Oh dear God, why." Nick thought to himself. His fears began to get the better of him as he took on what appeared to a thousand-yard stare, a trait of post-traumatic stress disorder, or "shell shock" as it was called in World War I, where it originated. He snapped out of his senses when he heard yelling and grunting below as the two monks began fighting the army. They were clearly outnumbered, but they fought valiantly against the Brotherhood of the Shadow. They managed to dispatch of 8 of the members and sent another 5 over the cliff side to their deaths. Nick gathered his composure and retrieved his rifle.

Nick stuck the rifle barrel out the window that showed a great view of the army and the two Shaolin fighting off the attackers. Chang and Han began to slowly lose ground. With the pull of the trigger, he shot one of the attackers in the chest, killing him. The bullet passed through his chest and embedded itself in another one's leg behind him as he yelled out in agonizing pain. The force behind the bullet pushed him back into the arms of those behind him. One by one, he downed a member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow. Soon, they caught wind of Nick's presence and some receded into the shadows of the trees. They soon emerged on the bark of the tree just feet away from him and lunged at Nick. With the butt end of his rifle, he knocked the assassin out of the air, landing on three other invaders below him. More and more began to climb up the tree, some even getting their way into the outpost. His fear kicking in, he took a deep breath and began unloading on them with his Beretta. He killed 3 of them before his magazine emptied. When he looked down outside the window, an assassin grabbed him by the collar and threw him outside, leaving his weapons inside the outpost.

He landed on the ground with a thud as he cried out in pain. The Brotherhood had surrounded him, cackling around him. He looked to his left and saw the headless bodies of the Chang and Han. They had fought bravely, managing to take down about 20 of the attackers before succumbing to multiple stab and slash wounds. Once they fell to the ground, the Brotherhood viciously beheaded them. Nick turned to his right to see Chang's and Han's head with a cold deathly stare, eyes rolled back and eyelids half open, just inches away. Nick scrambled away at the sight, but his back hit the legs of one of the assassins. He looked up to see a punch hit him square in the face. As Nick was sent relaying, towards the center of the circle, some 5 attackers began to stomp on him all over his body and stepped back, leaving him with an inch of his life as Nick spit blood out due to his internal bleeding.

Nick knew he was going to die, but he didn't want to go out like this. The monks were more courageous than he would ever be, and he felt that they could have lasted longer, or at least escaped had he helped out sooner. He felt that he had to repay them somehow. Mustering all the strength left in him, he took out a grenade on his strap around his shoulder and took out the pin. He turned towards the heads of Chang and Han and to their bodies.

"Thank you", Nick mouthed the words as he slowly jerked his way up into his meditation stance and inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. One of the invaders attempted to kick him in the head, but the grenade exploded, killing Nick and 16 of them in the initial explosion and wounding about 20 others. The force of the explosion also sent about 9 over the cliffside to their deaths. That unit of the army went down from 100 to only 68.

Disgruntled over the loss suffered by only 3 Earthrealm scum, they recuperated their forces and marched on to the Temple. They wonder if the other units encountered the same as they did. Nevertheless, the staggering loss they just suffered did not deter them. In fact, this obstacle only fueled their hatred. The slow marching gradually turned into a charge, coming across more Shaolin and Special Forces. Despite that unit taking in massive losses, that unit of the Brotherhood of the Shadow made quick work of their enemies, only slashing at their heads and necks, some resulting in decapitations. They also threw their sickle-like weapons at their opponents, embedding them into their chests and then pulling the blade out, instantly killing them. The Brotherhood of the Shadow had underestimated them. They will not make the same mistake again. The Brotherhood of the Shadow will show the Shaolin and Special Forces no mercy.


End file.
